Small Bump
by LoveMeLikeHer
Summary: Follow Alex and Brittany as they recieve a precious gift, but with it comes great heartache.The turmoils of pregnancy... Please have a read :D


**The song I used is by Ed Sheeran - Small bump. **

**This was quiet emotional for me to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it. The Spanish is all from Google translate, sorry for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
>You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,<br>I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan on my unmade plans,  
>A small bump in four months, you're brought to life.<em>

I stood there waiting at the door, anticipating the key lock to turn. My heart was increasing rapidly, I had to tell him but how would he take it? Would he be pleased and say we can make it or that we were too young and this was rushing into things? Finally the door swung open, sending my heart into overdrive, I softly placed my hands over my non-existent stomach, just to feel. He walked in with his dark ebony lochs dishevelled, his curls falling into his eyes and he tried fruitlessly to move them out of his way. "Hey, _Hermosa_. How was your day?" he asks me, his lips softly grazing mine.

"A-Alex," my voice quivers," I need to talk to you." I say stepping away from him to take hold of his hands. He looks over at me, apprehension taking over the amusement in his eyes. He was about to speak but I cut him off quickly, "Please just let me speak, it would be much easier that way." Alex just nodded, waiting for me to carry on.

"I'm... Well, you see... I'm pregnant." I sputtered out. "We're going to have a baby." My voice was much more confident now.

Alex just kept his gaze on me, till he finally spoke. "We are going to have _un bebé_" He repeats as if to test the words out on his tongue, his eyes glaze over as he watches me, and a blinding smile graces his lips.

"_¡Dios mío_!"

_I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
>If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you.<br>You are my one and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>Oh, you are my one and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>And you'll be alright.  
><em>  
>I was lying on our bed, Alejandro rested his head on my chest whilst he spoke to our small bump. I was running my fingers through his hair as I spoke "He's going to have your hair, I want him to have your hair."<p>

"Him? You think it's a boy?" he looked up at me, his eyes burning with amusement; I just bit my lip nodding in response. I wanted our first child to be a boy, so he could be just like Alex. "Well if he's having daddy's hair, he will have his_ las madres_ eyes." He lifts my top above my baby bump and places a kiss on my skin, making me giggle. "_Te amo bebé._"

"He's going to be called AJ, Alejandro Junior." I told him with determination.

"AJ?" he asked cocking his eyebrow at me, the one with the scar.

"Yes, it was your father's name, and your name, so I want our baby to honour the name too." I smiled down at him.

_You're just a small bump unknown; you'll grow into your skin.  
>With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.<br>Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice, and eyelids closed to be soon opened wide. A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes._

"How big is our baby, now?" Alex asks me as we eat breakfast.

"The size of a BB pellet, in the book I read it says that in your 6th week it looks like a tadpole." I get up from the table, to show him the picture of the embryo in the book.

His face twisted a little, "It's ... That's nice." He says apprehensively, pressing his lips together to stop himself from laughing.

"That's... That's our baby." I hiccupped, my eyes tearing up, Alex looked up at me, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Hey, don't cry now. What's wrong _mi amor_?" he sat down, placing me on his lap as he wiped at my tears. I rested my head against his chest; Alex wraps his arms around our growing baby, shushing me in soft whispers.

"I don't know!" I cry harder.

Alex chuckles and mumbles something about hormones.

_And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth,  
>If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you.<br>You are my one and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>Oh, you are my one and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>And you'll be alright._

I rang home to see how Shelley and my parents were doing. After my wedding with Alex, they were okay with me. I stopped round their house, once In a while just to check on them. Alex would always be by my side, my parents weren't always the nicest people, but Alejandro would bite his tongue and endure it. My father tried, he would make small talk with Alex, one time he even tried to make conversation by asking him about his tattoos. My mother... Well to put it nicely was a hostile bitch towards Alex. On numerous occasions, I had argued with her over it.

Shelley seemed to be the only one genuinely comfortable around Alex's presence. "Mom, I need to talk to you. It's important." I hadn't been round my parent's house for a while, Alex's family already knew, as we told them as soon as we could. Alex's mom was thrilled; Carlos and Louis were ecstatic to become uncles - even Kiara, as she was soon to be marrying Carlos.

"So speak, is it the Mexican? Have you finally left him? Do you want me to come pick you up?" I rolled my eyes at her, biting at my lip. Willing her to just shut up and listen to me.

"Mom! I'm pregnant!" Way to break it gently to her.

I heard a gasp over the phone "You're having his child?" Mom asked incredulously.

I smiled into the phone, "Yes."

"And you're keeping it?" I didn't respond to her, I just slammed the phone down on her and sunk to the ground.

How could she be so selfish? This was her grandchild, her own grandchild. Why couldn't she understand like Alex's family? That night he found me huddled asleep on the floor.  
><em><br>You can lie with me, with your tiny feet  
>When you're half asleep, I'll leave you be.<br>Right in front of me for a couple weeks so I can keep you safe._

There was blood, there wasn't supposed to be blood. My breathing came out laboured, do I tell Alex?

I checked online to see, and a few baby books but they said if there was little blood then there was no reason to be alarmed. It soothed my erratic nerves a little but I was still on edge. I had done everything right, I was eating healthy, and I wasn't straining myself too much.

I didn't tell Alex, he would freak out for no reason.

_'Cause you are my one and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>You are my one and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>and you'll be alright._

I was startled in the night, sitting up erect in our bed; I felt a soaring pain in my lower abdomen. I clutched at it tightly, running a soothing hand over my baby. This wasn't normal; it's not supposed to hurt like this! My eyes started stinging, as I leant over to wake Alex up. The pain was getting worse and worse as the seconds ticked on.

My stomach was throbbing, the idea of losing my baby making my heartache as if squeezing my life out of me. "Alex!" I cried, "Alex, please get up" I shook him. He sat up looking at me, his face coloured with worry.

"Brit, what? What is it?" He asks, taking hold of my face to look in my eyes.

"Something's wrong Alex, please take me hospital." I told him helplessly.

Once at the hospital, the nurse had rushed to see me, taking me into a room. Leaving Alex in the waiting room. Time passed with doctors checking my vitals and carrying out ultrasounds, until I was left alone for a while. That was until a nurse walked in; she had a stoic look on her face, not giving any indication on her emotions.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fuentes, I'm afraid you miscarried." Her words were like a blow to my heart. "Would you like me to let Mr. Fuentes in?" I just nodded, unable to form coherent speech. A few seconds later, Alex came running into my room; he sat beside me taking me into his warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried into his chest, as he rocked me back and forward. "Alex, he's gone... Our baby... He's gone!" my voice cracked whilst he stroked my hair, softly kissing my hair. "I did everything correctly, I followed the books."

"I know _mi amor_. I know. You did everything perfectly." he said soothingly. "It just wasn't meant to be." We stayed like that the whole night.

_You were just a small bump unborn just four months then torn from life.  
>Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why.<em>

That was two years ago, and today is our little Paco's first birthday. It took Alex and I, a while to get over the trauma. But then we were finally blessed with Paco Fuentes.

**Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it in a review :)**


End file.
